projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
USMC (United States Marine Corps)
Real Life Details The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection,9 using the mobility of the United States Navy, by Congressional mandate, to deliver rapidly, combined-arms task forces on land, at sea, and in the air. The U.S. Marine Corps is one of the four armed service branches in the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. By the mid-20th century, the U.S. Marine Corps had become a major theorist of and the world's dominant practitioner of amphibious warfare. Its ability to rapidly respond on short notice to expeditionary crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy. As of 2016, the USMC has around 182,000 active duty members and some 38,500 reserve Marines. It is the smallest of the U.S. Armed Forces within the U.S. DoD. In-Game Details The USMC is a BLUFOR faction in Project Reality, being featured on numerous AAS and Insurgency maps. Equipment *Small Arms **KA-BAR Combat knife. **M16A4 5.56 American Standard-Issue assault rifle, being phased out by the M4A1. **M4 Carbine 5.56 Carbine version of the M16 assault rifle. **M1014 JSCS 12G Italian Semi-Automatic shotgun, in use by the U.S. Military. **M249 PIP 5.56 Belgian Squad Automatic Weapon, in use by the U.S. Military. The 'PIP' variant is more reliable, and has a longer barrel. *M240 GPMG 7.62 Belgian General Purpose Machinegun, in use by several NATO countries. **MK12 SPR 7.62 American Designated Marksman Rifle, derived from the AR15 platform. **M40A3 7.62 American bolt-action rifle. **M9 9MM Italian service pistol, in use by the U.S. Military. It's a common sight in Officer, Corpsman, Crewman, and Driver roles. *Grenades & Lauchers **M18 Smoke American smoke grenade, used for signaling. **M83 Smoke American smoke grenade, used for covering troop movement and maneuvering. **M67 Fragmentation American fragmentation hand-grenade, used for dispersing or eliminating groups of infantry, usually in confined spaces. **M203 Grenade Launcher Weapon-Mounted grenade launcher firing 40MM High-Explosive, Dual-Purpose grenades, designed by Colt, and produced in the U.S. *Man Portable Anti-Vehicle Weapons **AT4 Swedish Light-Antitank rocket launcher. **SMAW American Multi-Role rocket launcher. Fires HEDP, or Thermobaric 'NE' rounds. **FIM-92A Stinger Heat-Seeking 'Man Portable Air Defense System' Anti-Air missile launcher. *Emplacements **BGM-71 TOW Anti-Tank Guided Missile. **FIM-92 Anti-Air. **M2HB HMG *Mines **M15 Anti-Tank Mine. **M18A1 Claymore. Vehicles *Ground Vehicles **M1A1 Abrams U.S. Marine Corps' Main Battle Tank. In reality, the 'FEP' variant is used. It's armed with a 120MM main gun, and several machineguns for suppression of infantry and destroying soft-skin vehicles. **HUMVEE U.S. Military combat vehicle. Armored to sustain small arms fire, and usually armed with either an M2 Browning HMG, a MK. 19 Grenade Launcher, or an M240 GPMG. **AAVP-7A1 U.S. Marine Corps' Assault Amphibious Vehicle, used for beach landings and assaults. Currently, it's in use by other nations too. It's armed with a 40MM Grenade Launcher, and a 12.7 M2 Browning HMG. **M35 Truck Cold-War Era 6x6 2-1/2 ton truck, used for troop transport and logistics. **LAV-25 U.S. Marine Corps' light reconnaissance vehicle, armed with with a 25MM Bushmaster Autocannon, and several machineguns. The vehicle is of Canadian design. *Helicopters **AH-1Z Viper **UH-1N Twin Huey **MV-22B Osprey *Jets **F/A-18C Hornet **AV-8B Harrier II Operation Maps *AAS **Assault on Mestia (USMC vs Militia) **Jabal Al Burj (USMC vs MEC) **Muttrah City (USMC vs MEC) **Operation Barracuda (Modern) (USMC vs China) **Pavlovsk Bay (USMC vs Russia) **Saaremaa (USMC vs Russia) *Insurgency **Fallujah West (USMC vs Iraqi Insurgents) Category:Factions